Falling For You
by NikkiWeasleyPotter
Summary: Harry's fifth year, and Harry finds himself thinking more and more about his best mate's little sister. But it seems that she got over him. What will happen to show him otherwise? Slightly AU, fluff, H/G


**Summary:** Harry's fifth year, and Harry finds himself thinking more and more about his best mate's little sister. But it seems that she got over him. What will happen to show him otherwise? Slightly AU, fluff, H/G

_*****FALLING FOR YOU*****_

Harry was lying in his bed, trying to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come to him tonight. Tomorrow was the last DA meeting before the holidays, and Harry was thinking about what they could do. Everyone of them had made pretty good progress, and Harry was quite proud of them.

Another thing, or person on his mind was Ginny, which was not unusual these days. Since the summer Harry had started to notice Ginny. She wasn't blushing around him, and started really speaking to him. All of which helped Harry to get to know her better, and now, he could not get her out of his mind.

"_She's so pretty. Why did I have to wait to start to like her now, when she doesn't like me anymore? Wait, did I just say that I like her? Wow, that's new."_

When Harry finally fell asleep that night, he was dreaming about red hair, golden brown eyes and pretty smiles.

_*****FFY*****_

The next morning Harry woke up late, even Ron was already up and not in a dormitory. Putting on the first things that he could find he rushed to the Great hall for Breakfast.

Fortunately, Hermione and Ron saved him a seat. Ron, eating like a pig as usual, didn't really notice Harry, but Hermione did.

„Hey,Harry, where were you? You're a little late."

„Yes I know. I, um..." he didn't get a chance to finish because a big brown owl landed in front of him.

„Hey, what do you have here?" Asked Harry, taking a letter from her. „Look, it's from Snuffles!"

_**Hi, Harry!**_

_**How are you? **__**I know I haven't written to you much, But you know I cannot. Sorry.**_

_**How are Ron and Hermione doing? Say Hi to them. I hope you all are well.**_

_**Do you know that you all are going to spend hols in my house?**_

_**Yes, I talked to Molly and Arthur and they agreed. I can't wait for you to come!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Snuffles**_

„Hey Ron, did you know that we will be with Snuffles for Christmas?" Harry asked Ron, grinning.

„No, but it sure will be fun!"

„What will be fun, big brother?" Asked Ginny, sitting next to Harry, followed by the twins.

„Spending christmas with Padfoot."

„Wait, did I hear right?" started George.

„We are spending christmas with Padfoot?" finished Fred.

„Yes, he is my godfather, and you are looking at Prongs' son." Harry answered with a straight face, and with that he got up and walked out of the Hall.

_*****FFY*****_

"C'mon guys, you can do it! Just find one happy memory and you will get results. Look here, again. _Expecto patronum." _The next moment there was silver stag, running around the room.

"Harry, what do you think about when you cast your Patronus?" asked Hermione, standing beside him.

"Gi… About my parents."

"_Oh, Merlin, I almost said Ginny. But that's true, I thought about the way she smiles at me sometimes, and her hair, and her jokes…"_

„Oh sorry I asked."

„No, hermione, never mind. It's OK."

_*****FFY*****_

After an hour of practicing Patronus charms, it was time to finish the meeting.

"Ok, people, you all were great, and for tonight we are done. Happy Christmas to everyone and see you after holidays. Bye!" said Harry as everyone started to leave in pairs and groups. The only ones who remained were Ron, Hermione, Harry and Cho, who was packing her things really slowly.

„"C'mon Ron, Harry we will meet you in common room."

And with that the two of them left and Harry was left alone with Cho.

He turned around and saw her standing in front of wall full of pictures of missing people and wanted Death Eaters next to articles from newspaper. She was holding Cedric's picture and was crying.

"I miss him, so much" she said between sobs.

"I'm sorry, Cho, I never wanted him to die."

"Oh, Harry, I know it's not your fault, but I can't help myself. I loved him, and now…I don't know what to do."

"I understand, and I am still sorry that you are to going through this."

"Can you please just hold me, for a little while? Please?"

"Um, I guess so." Harry said as he hugged her, trying to remember the way Mrs. Weasley hugged him after the tournament last year. She put her head on his shoulder, and cried.

_*****FFY*****_

After a few minutes the door opened and Ginny walked in. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I forgot my book," she said, frowning as she saw Harry with Cho.

"Never mind, I'm going anyway, It's almost curfew. Thanks Harry, for everything." Cho said, getting up from the sofa.

"It's nothing. And, sorry, once more." Ginny said.

Cho walked out of room, leaving Harry with Ginny. Harry's stomach gave a little jump when he realised that they were alone, for the first time since that summer.

"What did you forget?" he asked, just to say something.

"My DADA book. Not that I need it anyway, and I wanted to be alone for a while. I didn't know that you're still here."

"Okay. I wanted to stay to read something, but I will leave if you want me to."

"No, don't, I mean you don't have to. It's just that Ron will ask about Michael, but he don't know that we broke up few weeks ago."

"I'm sorry. What happened?"

"_They broke up!They broke up!I have a chance now!__**" **_Harry felt like dancing.

"Well, I didn't like him anymore, and he became a little possessive, wanted to go with me everywhere, never letting me do what I want, and what was worse he treated me like I'm made of glass! So I broke it up."

"I guess he deserved it then."

"What about you and Cho? You seemed pretty close."

"Um, it's nothing. She started to cry about Cedric, and asked me to hold her for a while, that's all."

"Why you didn't make a move, I heard you like her," she said, smirking.

„Where did you heard that?"

"I have ways. You haven't answered me."

"I guess I got over her. It was just a silly little crush, and she's not even my type." "_I love red haired, golden brown eyed, funny girls."_

"What was that part about red haired someone's?"

"I said that? _Bloody hell!I didn't meant to say that. _Umm...nothing, I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"About, what about?"

"You were thinking about what, Harry? You can tell me," Ginny said sweetly.

"You. I was thinking about you._ There. I said it. You can kill me now!"_

"Me? Wait a second. **He was thinking about me. ME! Little Ginny. **Does that mean what I think that means?**"**

"Yes, it does. I like you. For a while now."

"Why didn't you. . ."

"You were going out with Michael, and we just started hanging around together, I don't want to lose that, Gin."

"Oh, silly, I never really liked Michael, it was always you, Harry. I went out with him because I thought that you would never notice me like that."

"I did notice you Gin. I can't get you out of my mind. I think. . . I know that I like you, and I would be really, really happy if you agree to go out with me."

"Oh, Harry. I like you too, I always have, and I would be happy to be with you," she said, taking a step closer to him. She was now standing just inches away from him.

" I, umm. . . I think I am not really good in this kind of stuff."

"Never mind, Harry, I am," and the next thing Harry knew Ginny's lips were on his, and the feel of her body next to his, and her smell. At that moment Harry knew that kissing Ginny was his new favourite thing, even before Quidditch.

After a few moments, or maybe hours, Ginny pulled away. "Wow Harry, I thought you said that you weren't good at this."

"I guess so."

"You're really wrong. That was the best kiss I ever had."

„"Same goes for me." murmured Harry, leaning to kiss her again.

_*****FFY*****_

After a hour, they decided that it is time to go back to common room, and Harry knew that Hermione and Ron were waiting for him there. Fortunately Harry brought his Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map, so they could safely go back.

"What's that?" asked Ginny pointing at the Map.

"That, Gin, is the Marauder's Map. My dad, Sirius and Remus made it when they were at school. The cloak is an Invisibility Cloak that belonged to my dad. I will tell you all about it later."

"Wow, so that's how you sneak around all the time," she said chuckling.

"Yes, it is."

"We're here," said Harry, as they were in front of the Fat Lady. "_Mistletoe."_

They climbed up to Common room, and saw Ron and Hermione there.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Harry, sitting on the large armchair, Ginny sitting next to him.

"Nothing, playing chess as you see," said Ron, looking up at them."Hi,Ginny what are you doing here?" he asked, not noticing their clasped hands.

"Sitting. What else?"

"But. . ." he started, but never had a chance to finish because Hermione squealed and hugged both Harry and Ginny.

"Oh, you two, I'm so happy for you! When did this happen?"

"Wait, what? You two are together?" asked Ron, finally noticing their hands, and their crumpled clothes.

"Well, Harry, I'll leave them to you. I'm tired and I'm going to bed." And with that she got up, kissed Harry, while Ron looked away and walked out of the room, just once turning around to smile and wink at Harry.

"Mate, that's my sister you're staring at, and I'm still waiting for explanation," Ron told him.

"Well, you see…" started Harry.

_*****FFY*****_

Harry was lying in his bed, trying to sleep. But sleep wouldn't come to him. He was once again thinking about Ginny. This time it was her kisses he thought about.

"_Merlin, I think I'm falling for her."_

_*****FFY*****_

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize does not belong to me.

**AN. **This is something that was on my mind lately, and I had to write it. It will be one shot. And of course, a big thank you to my beta **Epeefencer. **

And, don't forget to Read and Review.

_**Monica aka Nikki Weasley Potter**_


End file.
